2nd Kokomations War
The War The 2nd Kokomations War, better known as the Renian-Koko war, was a war started officially on the 20th of July. Earlier, conflicts had arisen between Enjania and Renian, mainly with Enjania mocking Renian for his countryball style (evil circle tool). Officially, the conflicts between the two were known as the Latvian-Reno War this war is labelled unofficial by me as it only is recorded as such by the Democratic Republic of Reno and was not listed on the base for all official wars, the Future of Scratches Wiki. Thus, Kokomations took up the mantle and started the 2nd Kokomations War. Renian's mapper studio, the Democratic Republic of Reno, had elections. Most notably, president and vice president, were elected officials. Since JustYourAverage was the president, he was the perfect inside man. He started a civil war in the studio under the guise that Renian couldn't claim victory over Enjania as they hadn't really won and there was never a treaty* about it. Renian asked for PlanetSuperMind to help in the war (as well as most of the members of his studio), which only made more people attack him. More enemies were made in Dominica, who was banned from the DRoR for criticising the use of circle tool and all around bad art style of Renian. Bare in mind that Dominica was elected vice president, as well as JYA being president. Both had been replaced without elections, a move made that shot Renian in the foot as it gave more fuel for the anti-Reno fire, as this "democracy" was being slammed as a dictatorship. The war continued for a couple of weeks, and some notable events must be noted. Mapoer declared war on Renian and immediately surrendered. Meanwhile, we see the end of the war come in. On the 26th of July, 2018, the confusingly named 3rd Kokomations War kicked off (now named the Finnish-Koko War), and ended just a day later. Fearing that the war would last any longer, FNAFFunny put pressure on the participants to end it, or else he would join. Clearly, others thought the same, as JYA felt that Renian would keep it going, and accepted Ervenion into the attacking side. However, the war would end with the start of another war - the 2nd Great Mapper War. Ontario nuked the capital of JYA's official nation, and began a war on the SMC. Old War Notes -JYA would write during the war: “I remember Walmart (PlanetSuperMind) saying to him that Walmart would have no stance in the war. Maybe the comment is elsewhere, but I think Walmart deleted it or something.” -When Renian asked why JYA had betrayed him: “I said because of a change of ideology, buddy. He didn't take it. So I repeated what I said to him before about LatviaPotato. I need not to give anything more than that.” -Finally, at the end of the war, Enjania would write: “Renian is a fucktard. I'm not down and out just because I'm banned. This bullshit with him needs to stop, and I'm happy that his own members betrayed him for shit that he was causing. Thank you for trying to finish him off. Also, he uses the circle tool. I got Platform to stop (thankfully) and Renian needs to stop. Show him these specific notes, and one last thing: I'M NOT DEAD YET.” *No idea, but this is what I have gathered in my research. Category:Wars Category:The Koko Wars